la chica de ojos blancos
by Arisuu
Summary: Una historia de amor, una pacion desenfrenada y una enemiga que no se puede superar, la verdadera historia de Sasuke y Hinata. Capitulo VIII recien publicado
1. Chapter 1

La chica de ojos blancos

**La chica de ojos blancos**

Autora: me considero una de las tantas personas que adoran naruto y siempre quise saber que pasaría si Sasuke y Hinata podrían tener un romance, pues aquí tienen una historia sobre ellos dos. Se me olvidaba, esta historia se cuenta de 2 puntos de vista, el de sasuke y hinata, acepto reviews buenos y malos si quieren mandarlos háganlos todos serán bien recibidos.

I Capitulo: "cuando la vi." 

POVS SASUKE

Aun recuerdo esa vez que la vi, ella llegaba de la mano de naruto, se veía feliz. Aun recuerdo su forma de caminar algo distraída y nerviosa como si no supiera lo que iría a ocurrir. Ya ase 2 años que salía con Sakura chan, pero ase un tiempo habíamos tenido problemas y no me sentía bien saliendo con ella, asta que la vi, si esa chica llamada Hinata Hiuga.

-Chicos les presento a hinata mi novia- dijo naruto al vernos a mi y a sakura- verdad Hinata?

-Si, supongo naruto- dijo la chica de ojos blancos

Pero antes de cualquiera pudiera uno de los 2 dijera otra cosa sakura hablo

-Naruto, eres un estupido ya sabemos quien es si estuvimos en la misma clase es mas ase tres semanas que solo hablas de ella-

-enserio no me había dado cuenta- dijo naruto o mejor conocido como el zorro de las 9 colas, si se lo que piensan, ase un par de mases que sabemos la verdad pero no le hemos dicho nada a nadie, es un secreto que no es lindo de contar.

-naruto que distraído eres- dijo sakura- tu no puedes ser el protagonista de ninguna historia en cambio mi novio sasuke kun seria uno perfecto-

Si esas malditas palabras que a cada segundo decía, no debería enojarme por eso pero creo que jamás había escuchado semejante estupidez.

verdad sasuke? Sasuke, ay alguien ahí-

a que decías algo no te escuche

que si crees que naruto y hinata asen una bonita pareja

si, si lo que digas

No recuerdo después de eso cuando tiempo la estuve observando, esos ojos blancos me atraían cada vez mas y cada vez que se besaba con naruto era una apuñalada a mi corazón.

Sasuke y sakura nos debemos ir, a hinata no la dejan estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa- dijo naruto

Tan pronto se deben ir, amenos llévense estas galletas a su casa- dijo sakura

Gracias sakura chan, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo hinata

No agradezca tanto si son solo galletas-

Gracias sakura chan eres tan amable, adiós sasuke kun- dijo hinata

Adiós -

Después de esta despedida, estuve demasiado tiempo pensando en ella y creo que sakura se dio cuenta…

sasuke as estado muy callado este último tiempo- me pregunto- que te pasa?

Nada- le dije- no te preocupes, eh estado algo pensativo este ultimo tiempo

Después de esto no seguimos hablando, desde esa charla no e podido dejar de pensar en ella, si de la chica, mi chica de los ojos blancos…

POVS HINATA

chicos le presento a Hinata mi novia-

Esa fueron las palabras de naruto cuando me presento a sus compañeros. Aun las recuerdo, esa tarde fue bella, creo que cada vez que la recuerdo mas me agrada…

Pero pensándolo bien creo que no fue tan maravillosa, sasuke me miraba a cada segundo como si tratara de juzgarme o tal vez no… que difícil es saber los pensamientos de otra persona saber si le agradas o no, saber si… e hablado demasiado sobre el.

Sakura no es una mala persona pero no entiendo es manera de querer hablar de sasuke como si fuera un dios o algo así. En fin la charla fue agradable pero pareciera que a sasuke no le agradaba que estuviera allí… demonios aun sigo ablando de el.

Después que nos fuimos creo que alcance a escuchar que sakura le preguntaba algo a sasuke, creo que tienen problemas aunque no me impresiona mucho eso pues naruto me ha hablado de eso.

verdad sasuke? Sasuke, ay alguien ahí-

a que decías algo no te escuche

que si crees que naruto y hinata asen una bonita pareja

si, si lo que digas

También recuerdo esta parte de la charla, párese que le agrade a los dos, creen que asemos una linda pareja, me agrada que lo crean aunque tal vez a naruto aun le guste sakura… hubo mucho tiempo que le gusto, pero no creo que le siga gustando o si no porque estaría conmigo.

La despedida fue triste pero no se porque, sasuke no hablo mucho, casi nada y solo logro dirigirme la palabra una vez cuando no despedimos

adiós-

Eso fue todo… un frió y tosco adiós, me hubiera gustado que no fuera tan callado, ese silencio incomodaría a cualquiera aunque con lo que e vivido a sido el silencio mas acogedor…


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: ola, de primera les agradezco los reviews que me han llegado, a pesar de algunas criticas contructivas que me han hecho

Autora: ola, de primera les agradezco los reviews que me han llegado, a pesar de algunas criticas contructivas que me han hecho. Me he demorado en publicar este fic porque he estado algo enferma este ultimo tiempo (me dio una gripe que aun no se me quita). Bueno, sigo agradeciendo los reviews, pero lo más importante es que ustedes me pueden ayudar a escribir esta historia, no estoy muy segura como Sasuke y Hinata se puedan dar el primer beso así que si se les ocurre como, me mandan un reviews con la idea y tal vez sea parte de la historia. Me despido para que lean el fic adiós.

**II Capitulo: "¿DE VERDAD ME GUSTA?"**

SASUKES POVS

Han pasado semanas, días y tal vez horas… cada misión que asemos se me hace más difícil, cada vez que la recuerdo… no, no puedo seguir recordándola, a pesar que pareciera que me gustara…

¿Porque es tan difícil saber si de verdad me gusta? No es fea… me agrada un poco su forma de ser, pero Naruto y ella salen…

-Noooo!! No me gusta, no y no y no -.

-Sasuke, se que no te gustan estos dulces pero al menos compórtate -.dijo Sakura, que devoraba tranquilamente su almuerzo –vamos asta el idiota de Naruto se puede comportar

-Si, Sasuke si no te gustan no te pongas así…esperen un segundo yo no soy un idiota -.dijo Naruto

-Vamos Naruto-kun no te enfades, si no le gustaron los dulces que traje déjalo y tu sabes que no eres un idiota-.dijo Hinata

Y así seguimos horas y horas, Sakura insultando a Naruto y Hinata defendiéndolo… pareciera que ya no es la simple chica que conocí en la escuela…

¿Por qué es tan difícil saber si me gusta en verdad?... esa pregunta me la llevo asiendo ase tiempo, lo he pensado y he decidido ser su amigo primero así sabré si de verdad estoy interesado en ella o simplemente quiero escapar de Sakura que ase tiempo me tiene cansado…

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? -.le dije esa misma tarde que había decidido ser su amigo

-Bien y ¿tu?- me contesto con esa típica sonrisa indecisa que me atrae tanto

-Bien y que has…-. No pude seguir hablando, en ese instante llegaba Naruto

-Hola mi niña, aun quieres ayudarme con el aseo de mi casa-.dijo ese idiota, como puede decirle eso a una chica como ella

-Claro Naruto-kun, como te dije hace algún tiempo lo haría encantada… bueno nos vamos adiós Sasuke-.dijo y eso fue todo.

Esa fue toda la charla que tuvimos… creo que he empezando agradarle y tal vez podamos salir… NO, no debo pensar esto, no debo quererla, ella sale con Naruto y jamás podrá salir conmigo, pero porque no he dejado de pensar en ella… porque, ¡porque! Que es lo que siento, amor, necesidad de cariño, comprensión , poder huir de ese amor con Sakura que me tiene atrapado… aun no lo se, pero deciaria saberlo.

HINATAS POVS

Sasuke ha estado algo extraño conmigo este ultimo tiempo, me mira demasiado como si fuera un pez en un acuario… me tiene harta a pesar que este ultimo tiempo a estado demasiado conversador y amable con nosotros( se esta refiriendo a Naruto y ella, ojo). El otro día se comporto demasiado extraño, si no le agradaban los dulces que traje lo hubiera dicho y ya, recuerdo perfectamente esa charla…

-Noooo!! No me gusta, no y no y no -.dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, se que no te gustan estos dulces pero al menos compórtate -.dijo Sakura, que comía tranquilamente el almuerzo que había echo para todos –vamos asta el idiota de Naruto se puede comportar

-Si, Sasuke si no te gustan no te pongas así…esperen un segundo yo no soy un idiota -.dijo Naruto

-Vamos Naruto-kun no te enfades, si no le gustaron los dulces que traje déjalo y tu sabes que no eres un idiota-.dije

Y eso fue todo… porque no le abran agradado mis dulces o mejor dicho porque me afectara tanto que alguien como él me menosprecie… no me gusta y eso lo se porque si me gustara yo no saldría con Naruto… o tal vez si y lo que acabo de decir es una simple pantalla que oculta mis verdaderos sentimientos… no, no debe ser nada de eso.

Después de ese almuerzo nada ocurrió en especial, acepción de las típicas peleas que tiene Sakura y Naruto que ase un tiempo son muy continuas, se que ella tiene problemas con Sasuke y que su relación va de mal en peor, pero porque tiene que desquitarse con Naruto, a el le a costado tanto que lo respeten y ella lo trata tan mal y Sasuke me mira tanto y yo estoy harta, HARTA de todo lo que ocurre, pareciera que desde que empecé a salir con él nada bueno me a ocurrido… pero que estoy pensando, solo desde que empecé a salir con él me han ocurrido solo cosas buenas… creo que yo soy el problema…

He recordado otra cosa extraña que ha ocurrido en mi vida… Sasuke me ha saludado de forma inesperada cuando iba caminando a una tienda, se veía decidido como si estuviera apunto de hacer algo por lo que dependiera su vida o algo así…

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo has estado? -.me dijo con esa mirada fría que siempre anda trayendo

-Bien y ¿tu?-.le conteste

-Bien y que has…-. Y no dijo ninguna palabra mas, acababa de llegar Naruto, porque le incomodara tanto que el este con nosotros

-Hola mi niña, aun quieres ayudarme con el aseo de mi casa-.dijo Naruto, ase días me había ofrecido para ayudarle, pero jamás pensé que aceptaría a pesar que lo dije entre broma y broma en su casa

-Claro Naruto-kun, como te dije hace algún tiempo lo haría encantada… bueno nos vamos adiós Sasuke-.dije…

Y eso fue toda nuestra charla, me tuve que ir obligada por Naruto que quería que lo ayudara, la pase bien en su casa, aunque lamentablemente rompiéramos todos los platos que tenia… él se había multiplicado tratando de ayudarme, pero había echo tantos clones suyos que nos enredamos y caímos al piso… al recordar esto me anima a seguir con él, el es tan bueno que no se merece nada malo…


	3. Chapter 3

III Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECIADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" primera parte

**III Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECIADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" primera parte**

SASUKES POVS

Hace varias semanas que la vida en esta aldea ya no es la misma, desde que Naruto esta en el hospital ya nada es igual… y esas imágenes a cada momento vuelven a mi…

Sakura, ve rápido y ayuda a Naruto-. Dije, hace un rato Naruto se había enfrentado con Kabuto-san y había sido herido, ese idiota le habían prohibido ir a ese encuentro.

Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun por favor reacciona-. dijo Sakura, al verlo allí tirado se desesperó, pero también atrajo a Kabuto a nuestro escondite, esa niñata…

Hola Sasuke, lamento incomodar en esta reunión, pero quiero que me den los pergaminos en este instante-. Dijo Kabuto-san, nos habían descubierto y por la culpa de Sakura nos atrajo a una muerte segura.

Lo ciento Kabuto, no te los podemos entregar, sabes como se pone Tsunade si no los entregamos a tiempo-. dijo Kakachi-sensei, lo mas seguro que nos había sentido al salir de la posada y nos había seguido.

Kakachi es que ya no saludas, que lastima que hallas llegado, quería jugar un poco con tus alumnos-. Dijo cínicamente Kabuto-san, pero lo mas extraño es que al terminar su frase se fue rápidamente del lugar dejándonos a Sakura, Naruto, Kakachi-sensei y a mi.

Paso un rato… todo era silencio, el sensei fue el primero en romperlo diciendo solo unas vacías palabras.

Voy a llevar a Naruto al hospital (suspirando) vayámonos antes de que se ponga mas mal de lo que esta-.

Esas palabras tan estupidas, como si no supiéramos que Naruto necesita ir al hospital, ya me tiene harto que nos siga tratando como si fuéramos un grupo de niños tontos.

Nos fuimos, simplemente nos fuimos por el bosque maldito, donde habíamos hecho hace ya varios meses tras, o mas bien años, los exámenes chiuning. Al llegar Kakachi nos pidió quedarnos en la sala de espera, yo ya no podía soportar estar allí, donde la muerte a cada segundo llegaba y se llevaba a alguien. Nos quedamos en silencio, Sakura fue la primera como siempre en romperlo.

Creo que alguien debería decirle a Hinata-chan lo de Naruto-. y por mientras que lo decía, sus ojos expresaban que no deciaba ser ella quien fuera a dar esa noticia.

Yo voy-. Dije, me fui caminando hasta su casa, pregunte por ella, me dijeron que estaba afuera entrenando o algo así, no lo se estaba algo distraído pensando como decírselo sin causarle daño.

Me demore un rato en llegar a donde estaban, ella estaba como siempre esforzándose más de lo que puede y sus compañeros la miraban tranquilamente.

Hinata necesito hablar con tigo-. Dije, creo que tenia una cara muy seria en ese instante para que ella dejara de entrenar.

¿Qué pasa?-. pregunto, hubiera deseado no ser yo el portador de tan malas noticias, pero ya no tenia opción, ya estaba allí y ella me observaba esperando una repuesta.

Naruto esta en el hospital-. Dije y al ver sus ojos blancos apunto de estallar en lágrimas, hubiera pedido cualquier cosa por no haber estado allí.

CONTINUARA…

HINATAS POVS

Recordar lo que ocurrió ese día me duele cada día más, Naruto esta en el hospital y no lo podemos ver, esta grave y como deciaria estar con el ahora…

Recordar el momento en que me entere de todo lo que ocurrió me hiere cada día más. Todo era tranquilidad, ese día no nos habían dado misiones para realizar así que habíamos decidido ir a entrenar. Kurenai-sensei me había dado permiso para ir al pueblo a comprar los almuerzos, ante de volver decidí ir a ver a Naruto a su casa. Como siempre el no estaba, debía estar en una misión pensé, vi a la mesa, me encontré una simple nota que decía:

Hinata-kun:

Nos han pedido ir a una misión, Tsunade-sama se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que debíamos ir a dejar algunos pergaminos sagrados a un pueblo muy raro que ni recuerdo su nombre. En fin, cuídate te voy a extrañar.

Naruto.

Nos fuimos a entrenar, el día había sido bastante tranquilo excepto de que Sasuke-kun llego a vernos. Estaba serio como siempre, pero en sus ojos mostraban dolor y sufrimiento… tal vez solo imaginaba cosas… o tal vez no…

Cuando se acerco a mi deje de entrenar al instante, normalmente sigo entrenando cuando alguien me habla, pero el tenia algo en sus ojos que me decía que parara.

Hinata necesito hablar contigo-. Dijo

¿Qué pasa?-. pregunte, hubiera deciado no saberlo y seguir creyendo que en ese instante todo estaba bien y que nada malo ocurría

Naruto esta en el hospital-. Dijo, frió y serio…

Mi mundo en ese instante se destruyó, a quien más quiero en la vida se estaba muriendo y yo, yo solo quería estar con él, pero alguien se había apresurado… la muerte.

CONTINUARA…

_Autora: hola, lamento la demora en publicar, no deseo dar explicación alguna, pero les pido perdón por no haber sido responsable y haber publicado con 2 semanas de retrazo (no estoy muy segura de cuanto a transcurrido desde que puse algo en esta pagina). Si se han dado cuenta esta parte del capitulo (sépase que es solo la primera parte, digo esto por si las moscas) es algo corta, la explicación es simple, lo he hecho así porque he decíado hacerlo, eso es todo. Me despido, sayonara__. _


	4. Chapter 4

IV Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECIADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" parte dos

**IV Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECIADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" parte dos**

SASUKES POVS

Después de decirle esto corrimos rápido al hospital, ella iba callada, algo perturbado tenía los ojos, esos ojos blancos tan tranquilos y que ahora no lograban estar en paz.

-Sasuke-kun y Hinata-kun que bueno que llegaron-. Dijo Sakura que nos esperaba en la sala de espera, abraso silenciosamente a Hinata y le dijo algo al oído, no escuche que, pero después de ello, ella solo se puso a llorar diciendo que todo era su culpa y que ya no podía soportar lo que pasaba.

Cuando paso un rato apareció Kakachi-sensei, estaba preocupado, pero trato de disimular calma para no asustarnos… o solo deciaba pensar eso en ese instante para no preocuparme tanto por lo que ocurría.

-Naruto esta bien, dijo, tendrá que estar un buen tiempo en cama eso si y haciendo reposo-. Luego suspiro y siguió con la charla- creo que deberemos suspender las misiones para él, en fin, si quieren pueden verlo, esta dormido en su cuarto-.

Nos miramos, creo que lo mas conveniente y aún sigo creyéndolo que fuera Hinata a verlo, pero no, las cosas no son tan simples y Sakura la cago de nuevo con su niñerías…

-Deciaria ser yo quien lo fuera a ver-. Dijo un poco bajo, pero igual lo escuchamos todos- no abría inconvenientes si es que lo fuera a ver yo primero-.

Silencio, pero Hinata, que siempre me impresiona por ser tan gentil con una chica tan insoportable, simplemente le contesto.

-Claro, no hay problema-. Dijo, tal vez algo fría, pero aun así me impresiona que le haya dicho eso.

Después de esto Sakura entro al cuarto, nosotros tres la esperábamos (Kakachi, Hinata y él), mi niña de los ojos blancos estaba muy despechada… no entiendo porque acabo de pensar eso… en fin, pensé que un abraso le serviría, aunque mas que eso yo solo deciaba abrazarla, decirle que se olvidara de Naruto y dejáramos atrás todo el sufrimiento y que solo estuviéramos ella y yo… la abrace, le pregunte si quería irse de allí, ella me dijo que si… la acompañe a su casa, le dije a Kakachi que la iría a dejar, solo por educación porque a decir verdad no deciaba decirle nada…

-¿estas bien?-. Dije al fin, todo el camino había sido en silencio, pero no faltaba mucho para llegar

-Si supongo-. Dijo algo tímida, no entiendo porque le costara tanto decir lo que quiere

-¿hay alguien en tu casa?-. Dije, aun me arrepiento de eso –si no hay nadie te puedo acompañar yo

Silencio, tal vez mi ofrecimiento era muy arriesgado, tal vez crea que soy un pervertido, tal vez…

-claro, me hará bien un poco de compañía-. Dijo, con esas dulces palabras hizo que borrara todos los pensamientos que tenia, me he dado cuenta que ella es aun mas fuerte que yo… no físicamente claro, pero tal vez mentalmente… solo son boberías mías de chico indeciso… ¿Por qué será tan difícil esto?

Llegamos, no había nadie como siempre… siempre tan sola, tan distraída y a la vez preocupada…

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-. Dijo tan cortes como siempre

-Claro-. Le dije, en ese instante estaba algo arrepentido de mi ofrecimiento

-Si quieres espera en mi cuarto, no me gusta estar tanto rato en la sala-. Dijo.

Se fue a la cocina y yo quede ahí, algo perdido, sin entender como ella reaccionaba así, sin entender si lo que hacia era correcto o no, sin entender si eso lo hacia por venganza… o por amor…

CONTINUARA…

HINATA´S POVS

Corrimos al hospital, Sasuke no paraba de mirarme, tal vez queriendo decirme algo con su mirada o simplemente eran ilusiones mías provocadas en ese momento de angustia.

-Sasuke-kun y Hinata-kun que bueno que llegaron-. Dijo Sakura que nos esperaba con esa mirada tan maliciosa, pareciera que me odiara por salir con Naruto o solo, solo… no, no debo pensar esto.

Me abraso, muy silenciosamente, casi fría y me dijo muy disimuladamente esto.

-Naruto no te quiere, date por vencida, fallo en la misión por tu culpa-.

Llore, me sentía fatal, era verdad eso de que ya no me quería, que ya no me apreciaba, que estaba así por mi culpa. Sasuke me quedo mirando, parecía preocupado, pero no alcanzo a decirme nada porque en ese instante llegaba Kakachi-sensei.

-Naruto esta bien, dijo, tendrá que estar un buen tiempo en cama eso si y haciendo reposo-. Luego suspiro y siguió hablando - creo que deberemos suspender las misiones para él, en fin, si quieren pueden verlo, esta dormido en su cuarto-.

¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser tan fría para decir estas cosas? Yo ya no daba mas, solo deciaba irme de allí y Sakura, esa chica tan horrible fue mi salvación.

-Deciaria ser yo quien lo fuera a ver-. Dijo, tan fingida, tan malvada tan… la odio, pero decidí jugar su jueguito - no abría inconvenientes si es que lo fuera a ver yo primero-.

-Claro, no hay problema-. Dije, tal vez Sasuke se impresionó de mi forma de hablar porque me quedo mirando más rato del acostumbrado, ya he empezado a acostumbrarme que me viera así, pero como me miro esa vez no lo podré olvidar.

Paso una rato, él me pregunto si me quería ir, le dije que si porque en verdad eso deciaba, él decidió acompañarme y amablemente le dijo a su sensei que me iría a acompañar, porque será que a veces se comporta tan amable y otras tan mal.

En el camino a casa el me pregunto algo, creo que fue algo así.

-¿estas bien?-. Dijo al fin

-Si supongo-. Dije, me sentía algo mal por estar caminando con el

-¿hay alguien en tu casa?-. Dijo –si no hay nadie te puedo acompañar yo

Su ofrecimiento fue algo extraño en ese instante, y tal vez me sigo arrepintiendo de eso pero accedí.

-claro, me hará bien un poco de compañía-. Dije, parece que le alegro mi respuesta, porque vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, o tal vez yo quería ver eso en ese instante.

Cuando llegamos le ofrecí algo de beber, Porque me sentía algo rara con lo que pasaba, estábamos solos y si alguien nos sorprendía que iría a pensar. Me fui a la cocina, lo invite a mi cuarto por si llegaba alguien, así el se podría ocultar. Y yo solo deciaba desaparecer, porque lo invite, porque, hay dios que voy ha hacer…

CONTINUARA…

_Autora: Hola que tal mis lectores, este capitulo a sido mas extenso que el anterior para que ustedes puedan disfrutar mas esta historia de amor. ¡Ha! El amor porque a veces es tan complicado, en fin no estoy para darles la lata de escuchar mis reflexiones sino para informarles otra cosa. Se me ha ocurrido que ustedes podrían decidir que sigue en la historia, como una trivia donde ustedes eligen la alternativa que más le agrade, la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Hinata en ese cuarto?_

_Sasuke besa a Hinata después de confesarle su amor._

_Hinata y Sasuke charlan de lo que sienten y están apunto de besarse, pero no se atreven_

_Están en su cuarto muy cerca casi apunto de besarse, pero son sorprendidos por Neji Hyuga y los empieza a extorsionar._

_Bueno este es el nuevo modo que se me ha ocurrido crear para hacer este fics, el resultado de esta trivia determinara si es que sigue este modo si o no. Bueno me despido, disculpándome por el retraso. Sayonara. _


	5. Chapter 5

V Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECEADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" tercera parte

**V Capitulo: "HUBIERA DECEADO QUE ESTO NO PASARA" tercera parte.**

SASUKES POVS

Cuando llegue a su cuarto todo parecía tan tranquilo, había algunas kunai tiradas por allí, pero igual todo era perfecto. Estaba con ella, al fin solos, y yo, yo podría decir que la amaba… no, no la amo de verdad, solo lo dije por decir…

Cuando llego con los jugos, yo esta recostado en su cama.

-Sasuke, aquí esta tus jugos-.dijo tan simple y a la vez bella

-Gracias-.dije, hay era tan feliz en ese instante.

Ella se sentó junto a mí, algo nerviosa parecía. Supongo que para ella no era normal tener a un hombre en su cuarto, pero… Para mi tampoco lo era.

-¿Cómo haz estado con Sakura?-. Me pregunto

-Bien, supongo-. Le respondí, en realidad no tenía ganas de acordarme de esa niñata, ni nada referente a ella-. ¿Y tu con Naruto?"-.

-Mas o menos, bueno tú sabes por lo que ocurrió-.dijo, parecía algo triste

-Vamos no te preocupes-. Le dije tocando su rostro-. El se recuperara pronto.

Le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa en ese instante solo para verla sonreír. Esa sonrisa tan hermosa, que si pudiera besaría… ¿Por qué sigo pensando cosas así? Ella y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, si sigo así me volveré loco.

-Gracias Sasuke, dijo muy amablemente, cuando quieres puedes ser tan gentil-. Y mientras decía eso sonreía y me abrazaba, me abrazaba ha era tan buena y tierna.

Yo ya no podía mas de esta felicidad, y también la abrazaba en silencio, asta que le dije…

-Hinata, tú me gustas-. Le susurre al oído, pensando que no me oiría, pero lo hizo.

-Sasuke, lo que me dices no es correcto, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos… sabes que salimos ambos con otras personas y yo, yo…-. Dijo tímidamente, pero yo le tape la boca con un dedo y simplemente le pregunte:

-¿También te gusto?-.

Solo esperaba un si en ese instante, esperé su respuesta en silencio.

-No lo se…-. Me respondió.

-Vamos, dime-. Dije.

-Es que yo salgo con Naruto y tu con Sakura así que ellos se pueden enojar y…-.

-Calla, no les estoy preguntando a ellos, se lo pregunto a Hinata, la Hinata valiente que esta enfrente mió-. Dije y la abrace-. ¿Me quieres?

-Si…-. Respondió con miedo, pero luego me abrazo.

En ese instante su rostro con el mió estaban muy juntos, yo solo la quería besar… no solo era la emoción del momento, solo eso…

-Sasuke-kun, debes irte es tarde-. Dijo, rompió todo el encanto, se paro y me abrió la puerta-. Será lo mejor.

No le podía discutir, me fui, desde entonces que estoy aquí, en el tejado, confundido, pensando si ella y solo esperándola volver a ver.

HINATA´S POVS

Cuando llegue a mi habitación lo vi allí, acostado en mi cama, esperándome. Era extraño ver a alguien que no fuera Naruto en esa posición, en realidad muy pocas personas venían a mi casa.

-Sasuke, aquí esta tus jugos-.dije muy nerviosa

-Gracias-.me respondió, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Parecía feliz de estar al lado mió, yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero para disimularlo empecé a hablar, aunque en ese instante no deciaba hacer nada.

-¿Cómo haz estado con Sakura?-. Le pregunté, en realidad no se me ocurría nada.

-Bien, supongo-. Me respondió, parecía que no quería hablar de eso, pero en un segundo hizo una pregunta que me entristeció-. ¿Y tu con Naruto?"-.

-Mas o menos, bueno tú sabes por lo que ocurrió-.le respondí, no quería tocar ese tema, de verdad me sentía algo culpable de lo que había pasado.

-Vamos no te preocupes-. Me respondió, creo que se dio cuenta que no quería charlar de ese tema-. El se recuperara pronto.

Esa última frase me hizo feliz, no quería demostrarlo, pero de verdad fue muy amable al decir eso.

-Gracias Sasuke, dijo muy amablemente, cuando quieres puedes ser tan gentil-. Le dije.

-Hinata, tú me gustas-.Me dijo muy despacio.

-Sasuke, lo que me dices no es correcto, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos… sabes que salimos ambos con otras personas y yo, yo…-. No sabia que decirle aparte de eso, jamás pude imaginar que algo así podía suceder.

-¿También te gusto?-. Me dijo, que le podía responder, tal vez me gustaba algo, él siempre tan bueno con migo, mas que Naruto incluso, pero que le podía decir.

-No lo se…-.Eso fue lo único que se me vino a mi mente.

-Vamos, dime-. Insistió

-Es que yo salgo con Naruto y tu con Sakura así que ellos se pueden enojar y…-. Ya no sabia como esquivar el tema, tal vez si lo quería, tal vez, no lo se.

-Calla, no les estoy preguntando a ellos, se lo pregunto a Hinata, la Hinata valiente que esta enfrente mió-. Dijo y me abrazo-. ¿Me quieres?

-Si…-.Respondí, de verdad lo quiero, y simplemente lo abrace.

Al poco rato me di cuenta que esto no era lo que debía pasar. Tal vez ese si no fue de verdad, tal vez solo lo dije porque me insistió tanto…

Sasuke-kun, debes irte es tarde-. Dije, me pare y le abrí la puerta -. Será lo mejor.

Después de esto, se tenia que ir ¿lo quería de verdad? O solo fue una tonta respuesta que dije. A hora sigo aquí, sentada en mi cama, sin saber que hacer, solo espero no verlo en un tiempo más, solo eso…

_Autora: Hola, he estado algo ocupada este último tiempo así que no he tenido tiempo para escribir este fic. Pobre Sasuke y Hinata, tan confundidos que están, pero así termina esta trilogía, ya que en él próximo capitulo, Sasuke cometerá un error. No digo más porque se acabara toda la emoción ¿no les parece? Agradezco todos los reviews enviados, el método nuevo resulto y eso me hace feliz, pero solo lo usare en algunas ocasiones ya que usarlo siempre terminaría por aburrir, solo lo usare cuando vea que es necesario. Bueno espero sus reviews sobre este capitulo, me despido, hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: "TE ODIO SASUKE"

**Capitulo VI: "TE ODIO SASUKE"**

SASUKES POVS

Por que demonios ise eso, por que la cague, Hinata si me pudieras escuchar te pediría perdón. Aún no entiendo como caí en la trampa de Ino, esa muchacha rubia, aún no comprendo.

Estábamos los tres en un bar-karaoke, Sakura nos había invitado, la esperábamos ya que ella había ido a pedir unos dulces con un té, no sabe cuanto detesto los dulces… Ambos, Hinata y yo estábamos en silencio, solo nos mirábamos y eso me hacia sentir tan confundido. Al paso de un rato llego la odiosa de mi novia.

-Valla, ¿Por qué con la cara larga? Estamos aquí para disfrutar no para amargarnos, y miren con quien me encontré-.dijo, mientras detrás de su espalda aparecía Ino.

-Hola ¿Cómo han estado?-.pronuncio al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba al frente mío.

Todo fue silencio desde ese segundo, poco charlamos o tal vez lo hicimos y no lo recuerdo… Cada vez que miraba a Ino ella me sonreía, pero de tal forma que parecía hipnotizarme, esos labios claros, esa mirada singular que mostraba malicia con un poco de inocencia me encandilaban. Trate de no mirarla, mas ella me incitaba con solo decir:

"Sasuke, por favor pásame un pastelillo", y yo simplemente le hacia caso.

La miraba a los ojos y en un segundo volvía a ser su esclavo, con solo una de sus miradas esa sirena de cabellos dorados me tomaba prisionero, como si cantara una de las canciones más dulces que jamás había escuchado y que yo no deciaba que terminara.

Después de una infernal hora, ella me paso una servilleta y me susurro que la leyera. En ella decía lo siguiente:

"Sasuke, acompáñame afuera, yo saldré primero y después saldrás tú diciendo que me vas a buscar. Necesito hablar con tigo".

Y así paso todo, ella dijo que necesitaba aire, luego salí yo, como un idiota perro faldero que va detrás de su ama. Al salir la divise detrás del edificio, corrí a ella para saber que era lo tan importante que me tenia que decir.

-¿Qué quieres Ino, que es lo tan importante para que deje a Sakura y Hinata esperándonos?-.dije, mientras caminaba a la pared donde ella se estaba apoyando.

-Te amo-.dijo, tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ella ya estaba al lado mío.

-Pero, pero tu y yo no podemos solo, solo somos amigos-. Dije, tal vez algo nervioso, solo deciaba irme de allí.

-Solo lo dices por Sakura, pero yo se que no la amas, ahora di que me amas-.dijo y me miro con sus ojos azules.

Guarde silencio, no deciaba seguir hablando. Más esa chica no dejaba de charlar.

-Tu silencio me dice que me amas, quiero que me beses en este instante, escuchaste, solo bésame, como si no amaras a otra, como si en realidad solo existiéramos tu y yo, solo hazlo-.dijo, y se acerco a mi, me tomo por sorpresa y me besó…

Ese besó fue lo que marco todo, fue lo que hizo que ahora mi chica de ojos blancos ya no este con migo, aún lo recuerdo, aún esas palabras llegan a mi mente y perforan, mi corazón, cada vez que pienso que todo fue mi culpa y que ya jamás la podré ver. Prácticamente la imagen llega a mi mente.

Ella llego y nos vio besando, no se lo que allá pensado pero simplemente me grito:

-"Te odio Sasuke, no te quiero ver nunca más, eres un mentiroso"-.

Salio corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces…

HINATA´S POVS

¿Por qué me hizo esto?, el es solo un mentiroso, que trato de seducirme y como no quise, él se fue con la primera que encontró. Ese chico, ¿por qué quiso jugar con mis sentimientos? Se veía tan real cuando decía que me amaba y ahora solo se que me mintió…

Ese día estábamos en un bar-karaoke, Sakura se había encontrado con Ino y ella se había sentado ha comer con nosotros. Yo me sentía algo mal, por Naruto, que le quedaba una semana de reposo en el hospital y luego un mes más de descanso en su casa. Pero me insistieron mucho así que accedí.

Sasuke, al principio, parecía algo confundido por lo que me había dicho la otra vez… Tal vez yo estaba igual, pero no queríamos hablar, pero al momento que llego Ino todo cambio.

El solo la miraba y le hacia caso en lo que ella quisiera, ni a mí ni a Sakura nos tomaba en cuenta. Pero en un segundo ella se levanto, dijo que sentía mal o algo así, no lo sé y no me importa en lo más mínimo que le ocurra a esa chica. Al poco rato Sasuke se levanto y dijo que iba a ver como estaba, solo eran absurdas mentiras de él…

Cuando él no estaba, tuve tiempo de charlar un poco con Sakura antes de ver el espectáculo que tenían afuera ese par.

-Hinata, puedes ir a ver si les paso algo a Ino y Sasuke-.dijo Sakura, fría y sin expresión.

-Sakura-chan, voy enseguida-.dije, solo deciaba salir a ver que estaban asiendo.

Al salir, solo los vi, allí besándose, él es un mentiroso, me dijo que me quería y me mintió, lo odie en ese instante y solo deseo no volverlo a ver nunca mas es un idiota. No aguante más y simplemente le grite:

-"Te odio Sasuke, no te quiero ver nunca más, eres un mentiroso"-.

No lo quiero ver nunca más, es solo un farsante que trato de jugar con mis sentimientos…

**Flash Back, el hospital hace algunas semanas.**

En alguna sala de color blanco y sin vida.

-Sakura, para que me llamaste-.dijo Ino, que estaba en el cuarto del hospital con Naruto y Sakura presentes.

-Necesito que me hagas un trabajito-.dijo Sakura fría-. Quiero que seduzcas a mi novio y lo beses enfrente de Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, no crees que esto es excesivo-.pronuncio tímidamente Naruto.

-No, ellos ya han jugado por mucho tiempo a los enamorados-. Dijo seriamente Sakura, y luego miro a Ino-. Solo hazlo y serás bien pagada.

-Sakura, esto no esta bien, no voy a destruir la vida de nadie por un solo capricho tu yo, déjalos tranquilos-.dijo Ino tratando de convencerla que eso estaba mal.

-Cállate, no te pedí tu opinión y lo harás quieras o no escuchaste-.sentencio Sakura, todo ya estaba planeado y simplemente ese romance iba a ser detenido-. Tú me debes todo lo que has tenido hasta ahora

-Si, entiendo Sakura-.dijo Ino, quien en sus ojos azules se podían ver lágrimas trasparentes llenas de amargura.

Así ambos, Naruto y Sakura habían ideado un espantoso plan para sepáralos…

_Autora: Hola, que tal, ahora no tengo una excusa muy grande por mi demora, es muy simple, me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones. Como es época de sol, playa, arena, amores y todo lo que se imaginen (lo digo para los o las mexicanas ya que en mi país es invierno y lo he disfrutado viendo nuevos animes con mis amigos), pues decidí descansar un poco y tener mi pequeña hibernación. Y ahora que estoy de vuelta traigo a ustedes nuevas y maravillosas ideas para este romance. Es triste pensar que esta pareja tan singular allá tenido una pelea, pero la vida no es fácil. En fin he creído que es correcto que ustedes decidan como van a volver, las alternativas son estas:_

_Hinata va a pedir explicaciones a Sasuke y vuelven a ser amigos de una forma inusual._

_Sasuke le va a pedir disculpas a Hinata por lo que el hizo y vuelven a ser amigos de una forma inusual (si, si pegue y corte las ultimas palabras)_

_Ino les cuenta la verdad y ellos vuelven._

_En fin estas son las tres alternativas que les dejo, espero con ansias sus respuestas y hasta la próxima._

_Se me olvidaba métanse en este fic que esta buenísimo aquí se los dejo __www (punto) fanfiction(punto) net / s / 4020641 / 1/ The(guion bajo)Law(guion bajo)and(guion bajo)Order(guion bajo)ANIME, porgan cada cosa en su lugar y léanlo es bueno. Me despido cuídense._

_-Chica sharingan-_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: "UN RENCUENTRO parte I"

**Capitulo VII: "UN RENCUENTRO parte I"**

SASUKES POVS

Mi Hinata, por que no me hablas, se que la cague, pero al menos háblame. Ya no puedo más con esto, desde que me viste besando a Ino ya no eres la misma de siempre, ya no eres agradable, ya no te comportas igual que siempre, eres fría, eres casi desagradable, más a menudo sueles dejar escapar una de tus lindas miradas, pero luego la vuelves fría.

Hinata, solo deseo charlar contigo, después de vernos solo corriste y ya no te he vuelto a ver más, te extraño, tal vez me haces falta. La única persona que veo es a Sakura, y no es la compañía más reconfortable que digamos. Suelo verte a ti cuando sales del hospital, a veces sonríes, otras simplemente me ignoras, ya no lo puedo soportar.

Hoy, la única visita que he recibido es la de Ino, no se que querrá.

-Hola-le dije, ya que no se me ocurre más que decirle a esa bruta que me obligo a arruinar todo lo que teníamos.

-Sasuke, perdón- dijo y me abrazo-: Aun hay tiempo para arreglar todo con Hinata

-¿Qué… que dices?- dije, no entendía nada, como sabia lo que sentía por ella y de donde había sacado la información.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan me contrato para que te hiciera daño, Naruto también estaba allí, pero el no lo hizo apropósito, el simplemente veía, por favor perdona Sasuke, por favor, no lo quería hacer, ellos… ella es muy cruel – y mientras decía eso se arrodillaba enfrente mió, era un espectáculo muy desagradable, pero seguía sin entender, lo único que reaccione fue a separarme de ella.

-Que has hecho Ino- dije, no lo podía creer, ella nos había cagado lo que teníamos, lo poco y especial que habíamos logrado.

-Por favor… perdóname-dijo ella, con su cara llena de lagrimas, parecía de verdad arrepentida, o tal vez verla así saco de mi ser una extraña compasión por ella.

-Bueno, ¿y que hacemos?-hable, mientras me separaba de ella, prefería comportarme como si no me importara mucho lo que nos había hecho.

-No lo se… tal vez podríamos hacer que se vieran, es lo único que se me ocurre- comento ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Es imposible… ella no desea verme-dije.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo arreglare esto-y luego de esto salio corriendo a quien sabe donde, dejándome solo en mí casa.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla, cuando volvió tenia unas maletas en su mano, parecía distraída y a la vez apurada. Huía de algo, creo que nunca sabré de que, pero esa fue la última vez que la vi.

-Hola, ¿Cómo…?-hable, pero no pude seguí ella entro de prisa y cerro la puerta.

-No hay tiempo para hablar-dijo apresuradamente, mientras sacaba apresuradamente de una de sus maletas una especie de televisor- debes prenderlo a las 18 p.m. ni antes ni después, o sino lo que hecho habrá sido en vano.

-¿De que hablas que hiciste?-

-No es el momento que lo sepas, pero si vienen personas preguntando por mi dile que no sabes nada, es por tu bien… Quien me persigue tiene muchos contactos, pero si sigues mi consejo nada malo te pasara-al decir esto, solo se digno ha abrasarme, y luego abrió la puerta y se fue, no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para un adiós.

Que debía hacer en ese instante, solo esperar a las 18 p.m. y ver que ocurría. Eran recién las 17 p.m. faltaba solo una hora para poder ver lo que pasaba. Vi un cable que debía conectarse, lo hice, y cada vez las ansias de ver que iba ocurrir me inundaban. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta mientras esperaba.

Mientras caminaba empecé a pensar lo que me había dicho Ino. Que era eso de que "Quien me persigue tiene muchos contactos, pero si sigues mi consejo nada malo te pasara" a que se refería, ¿quien la perseguía? , o mejor dicho ¿Quién era tan peligroso para que no supiera quien es?

De repente unos hombres aparecieron, no pude ver sus rostros, pero se acercaron a mí. Me pararon y uno de ellos hablo:

-Conoces a esta chica-dijo mientras me mostraba una foto de Ino

-Pues… no-dije, me quería alejar de esta situación.

-Tu debes ser Sasuke Ushiha-hablo otro.

-A si y, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije sin pensarlo.

-Chico, no te aconsejo que te pases de listo con nosotros-

-Si seguro, disculpen tengo algo que hacer- y mientras decía esto decidí irme, pero uno de ellos me paro y me golpeo el estomago, no había sido muy fuerte pero hizo que todos mis músculos no se movieran más.

-¿Qué es tan importante para dejarnos hablando solos? Te enseñare algo para que no vuelvas a insultarnos de esa forma- Y mientras decía eso me lanzaba un puñetazo.

Eran las 17:30 p.m. en media hora mas ocurriría algo en ese televisor y no podía ir. Ino había hecho algo para que la persiguieran, y ahora me golpeaban por eso y no podía averiguar que era eso tan importante para que ella se fuera de la aldea. Yo solo quería ir a ver eso, pero ellos no me dejaban, que tal si era algo sobre Hinata, mi niña de ojos blancos, parecía que el destino quisiera que no pudiéramos estar juntos.

Faltaban cerca de 10 minutos, ellos ya se habían ido, pero seguía tirado, y trataba de moverme pero mis músculos no respondían, era insoportable, pero al cabo de unos segundos pude pararme con dificultad. Estaba cerca de casa, pero al paso que iba llegaría muy tarde. Pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo, esto era por Ino o tal vez por Hinata… No lo se, pero lo único que quería era llegar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sentía mis piernas pesadas, como si tuviera un gran peso encima de ellas. Mis músculos se desgarraban poco a poco, pero debía continuar.

Al llegar allí, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba en ese lugar y eso era lo importante. Me lance al televisor y lo encendí, pero no había nada en su pantalla, solo se veía líneas eh interferencia. Había llegado tarde, lo que debía pasar no ocurrió por culpa mía, solo mía. Me desplome encima del sillón, estaba todo arruinado. Pero un ruido hizo que volviera a ver la pantalla y en ese instante la vi…

CONTINUARA…

HINATA´S POVS

Las semanas transcurrían, pero mi corazón triste seguía. Cada vez que veía a Sasuke en el hospital trataba de ser amable con el, pero no podía, al verlo y recordar lo que me hizo partía mi corazón y hacia que lo odiara cada vez más.

Una tarde cualquiera, me encontré con Ino, se veía tristeza en su rostro, pero yo decidí que era momento de que habláramos.

-Ino, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿De verdad quieres hablar contigo? Pensé que después de lo que pasó no querías verme nunca más.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar hablar… Quiero saber que es lo que pasa entre tú y Sasuke-

-Nada…-dijo mientras empezaba a brotar de sus ojos lágrimas.

-Entonces por que se besaron-dije, a que se refería con ese nada, es que se besaron por que si.

-Hinata lo que hice fue horrible, perdóname, yo solo… solo, debí hacer lo que me habían pedido-

-Pero Ino, nadie te obliga a besar a alguien, por que lo hiciste-

-Sakura… ella es tan cruel y yo… yo solo hice lo que debí hacer-

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?-

-Ella me pidió que lo hiciera y Naruto…-hablo, pero callo repentinamente

-Dime, por favor, que hizo Naruto-dije, que había hecho el… no entendía.

-Descuida el no tiene nada que ver, lo que hice es culpa de Sakura y ahora para siempre lo eh arruinado todo entre tu y Sasuke-hablo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Ino…-dije, y no se por que la abrase también y me puse a llorar.

En ese instante una presión grande surgió de mi pecho, un dolor insoportable, ella lo había echo, pero Sakura tenia que ver en esto. No entendía mucho lo que ocurría, pero sabia que debía llorar, me sentía fatal, sentir que un ser especial se va de tu lado es la sensación más triste que se pueda sentir… Yo lo quería, pero que podía hacer, las cartas estaban tiradas sobre la mesa y ya nada podría ser lo mismo.

-Bien… que se le va ser, de todas formas creo que no podremos estar juntos-dije, tratando de disimular que no me dolía lo que había pasado.

-Hinata… por favor lo único que te pido es que seas verdadera conmigo al menos una vez, y también quiero que sepas que yo arreglare todo esto-dijo y mientras salía corriendo por las calles, me dejaba sola, muy sola.

No supe de ella, tal vez si, pero no quería escuchar nada más. Seguía sintiendo ese dolor, que me hacia estar triste con cualquier persona y que hacia que llorara todas las noches.

Al cabo de una semana la volví a ver, tenia maletas y dos bolsas grandes.

-¿Qué pasa Ino? ¿Por que tienes esas maletas y bolsas?-

-No es tiempo para preguntas Hinata, tal vez no lo puedas entender, pero es momento del adiós-dijo triste- mira esto, debes encenderlo a las 18p.m. solo ha esa hora entiendes-

-Si entiendo, pero ¿Por qué debes irte?-

-Hay cosas que no debes saber Hinata, eh descubierto la verdad y por eso debo irme o si no todos ustedes estarán en un gran peligro-dijo tomando sus cosas, pero la detuve.

-Para quien es el otro-

-Es para Sasuke-dijo y luego solo se marcho.

Faltaba muy poco para las 18 p.m. y desde que me habían entregado ese televisor no me había movido de su lado. Neji estaba en casa, papá le había pedido que se quedara. El me había visto abrir la puerta a Ino y me estaba mirando, yo sabia que si me movía de el lugar de donde estaba tal vez trataría de hacer algo, ¿Qué cosa era esa? No podía saberlo, el era capaz de muchas cosas…

Pasaron los minutos, eran las 18 p.m. debía conectar el aparato así que decidí moverme de donde estaba para buscar un enchufe en algún lugar privado de la casa. Deje el televisor en mi cuarto, y luego de buscar encontré un interruptor en un cuarto apartado. Cuando regresaba a buscar el televisor, vi a Neji entrar al cuarto, coger el aparato y escapar por la ventana.

No pensé ni un segundo lo salí persiguiendo, lo que hiciera ese televisor a esa hora se debía hacer. Algo en mi corazón me decía que debía recuperarlo así que decidí ir a buscarlo. Lo perseguí por 2 minutos corriendo hasta un riachuelo que habia por allí cerca.

-¿Qué haces con eso Neji? Es mió-grite

-Hinata es por tu bien, algunas cosas no deben ser vistas por ti, esa chica, Ino debe tener algo que ver con…-pero callo igual que Ino anteriormente.

-Sea lo que sea Neji, no es de tu incumbencia, a si que devuélveme ese aparato o si, no me haré responsable por lo que pase-dije, mientras corría hacia el y me lanzaba contra el.

-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES HINATA, NO PODRAS CONTRA MI!-grito el.

-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo-dije y lo golpee en el brazo, no se que hacia, pero solo golpee.

De repente el soltó el objeto al agua, corrí a agarrarlo y alcance ha hacerlo sin que se estropeara, luego de eso corrí con el a la casa lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar al cuarto que había visto el enchufe cerré la puerta con llave, escuchaba los golpes de Neji detrás de la puerta y sus gritos que decía que le abriera, pero no le hice caso. Era tarde, prácticamente eran las 18:10p.m. Y tal vez no resultara, pero igual lo encendí, y al hacerlo lo vi a él…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII: "UN RENCUENTRO" parte II**

**SASUKE POV´S**

La vi a ella, apenas sonriente, casi blanca de la excitación o tal vez con miedo de verme. No lo podía creer Ino lo había conseguido, nos había unido, ella lo logro, no lo puedo creer aun.

-¡HINATA!-le grite, pero ella no me podía oír, estaba lejos y no nos escuchábamos.

Me di cuenta que a pesar que quisiera decirle en este instante canto la quería, ella no podía oírme, eso me hacia sentirme tan mal, pero igual deciaba poder oírla, que ella me oyera a mi. Estábamos lejos.

Trate de hacerle señas, pero ella no me escuchaba. Empecé a mover mis labios, pero ella seguía sin entender.

De repente ella saco un cuaderno de un mueble. Y escribió lo siguiente:

"Te espero a las 20 horas en nuestro lugar".

Luego de esto corrió hacia la ventana y salto. Mi corazón pálpito más de lo normal, pero de la nada apareció Neji, tomando la televisión y lanzándola a la pared. No se vio más. ¿Por qué el había echo eso?

No había tiempo para responderme, me levante lo mejor que pude hasta la puerta. Si no salía tal vez jamás la volvería a ver. Decidí salir, si me encontraba con esos hombres de nuevo ya no me importaba. Quería estar con ella, no se por que, pero lo deciaba mas que nunca.

Salí corriendo de allí, pero no sabía a donde. El lugar donde estaba era seguro, pero ahora ¿A dónde debía ir? Ella había dicho nuestro lugar especial, pero ¿Cuál era?

Decidí ir al puente en donde nos habíamos conocido, pero me detuvo algo… o mejor dicho alguien.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Sakura.

-Yo este… donde Kakashi-sensei- dije, mentía, pero ella no debía saber nada.

-¿Y para que vas?-

-Bueno… a hacer una misión importante, de solo un ninja, si eso, ahora me voy-dije

-Y, ¿Por qué justo ahora que hable con Kakashi no me dijo nada?-dijo ella con una mirada de interrogante.

-Este yo…-musite, pero no había tiempo así que simplemente corrí.

-SASUKE VUELVE MALDITACEA-grito ella, pero seguí corriendo.

Me di unas cuantas vueltas, tal vez ella me seguía, no lo sabia, pero prefería perderla de vista.

Eran cerca de las 19:45 p.m. Era tarde, debía ir al puente o si no ella creerá que no me importa. En ese lugar me había enamorado de ella. Debía apresurarme, la quería cerca mió, aunque sea como amigo, así que corrí.

Cuando llegue allí eran las 20 horas. No había nadie más que yo. Tal vez me había equivocado de lugar. Si eso era, tal vez ella había ido a otro y jamás me volvería a hablar.

Me senté en el piso. Estaba triste. No la volvería a ver. Espere unos segundo y de repente apareció, un correr femenino se vio. Me levante lo más rápido que pude. Corrí hacia ella y no pude evitar abrasarla. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración. Quería besarla, pero tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que yo y no podríamos estar jamás juntos. Pero ella se acerco a mí, cariñosa y simplemente me beso…

HINATA´S POVS

La televisión se prendió y lo vi a el. El parecía que me quería decir algo, pero su voz no se escuchaba. Trato de hacer señas y mover la boca, pero yo no le entendía. Se me ocurrió ir a buscar un cuaderno, pero recordé que Neji estaba afuera. Decidí hacerlo, me acerqué al mueble y vi entonces un cuaderno. Lo tome al igual que algunos lápices. Entonces le escribí:

"Te espero a las 20 horas en nuestro lugar".

Escuche un ruido, Neji furioso había roto la chapa de la puerta.

-Hinata, adivina quien soy- dijo con su horrible voz y no resistí mas, me lance por la ventana, esperando que Sasuke supiera donde ir.

Corrí y sentí a alguien que me seguía por atrás. Le llevaba a esa persona mucha delantera, pero preferí correr.

De improviso sentí algo en mi pie, era una kunai. Di la vuelta y vi a Kiba, pero no estaba su perro con el.

-Kiba me asustaste-le dije-: ¿Por qué me seguías?

-Te vi corriendo tan rápido que quería saber de que huías-dijo el.

-No pasa nada, es que estoy algo nerviosa, necesito ver a Sasuke-le dije, no por que, pero se lo dije.

-Valla-dijo el, de repente se tiro encima mió-: ¡Cuidado!

-¿QUE PASA?- le dije, pero vi como un shuriken gigante nos rozaba.

Estábamos en un árbol y tuvimos suerte de que hubiera otro cerca de nosotros.

-Hola prima, déjate de juegos estupidos y ven a casa-dijo Neji, quien estaba parado en frente de nosotros.

-¡Neji por que no me dejas tranquila! ¿Que es tan importante para que no pueda ir?-grite

-Es por tu bien entiéndelo-

-Pero-

-Ve Hinata-dijo Kiba-, yo te cubro

Los ojos de Neji se llenaron de rabia. Se abalanzo contra Kiba, haciendo que chocara con cientos de árboles. Yo solo corrí hasta el puente, ya era tarde, esperaba que el estuviera allí.

Quería verlo, quería volver a mirarlo, ¿Por qué hacia esto? Tal vez lo necesitaba de verdad. Tal vez el era al que de verdad debía amar. No lo se, creo que debía solo verlo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo vi.

Se encontraba sentado en el piso, triste, eso hacia que corriera con todas mis fuerzas. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Nuestros rostros estaba tan cerca el uno del otro que sin querer no pude evitar besarlo…

**En un lugar cercano…**

-Malditasea hemos fallado- dijo Neji molesto, trepado de un árbol.

-El jefe se enfadara-hablo Sakura, al lado suyo-, no debimos dejar que esto pasara.

De repente se escucha un grito.

-¡YA HICE LO QUE USTEDES PIDIERON, AHORA DEVUELVANME A MI PERRO!-grito Kiba.

-Toma tu pulgoso animal-le dijo Neji, lanzándole el perro, amarrado de pies y manos.

-Eres buena actor, Kiba, lastima que no resultara el plan, pero bueno ¿no te gustaría pertenecer a nuestra organización?-pregunto Sakura.

-Jamás, par de estupidos-le respondió Kiba, luego salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Que lastima, hubiera sido un buen compañero-dijo Sakura-, ¿seguro que debemos acabarlo?

-Si, el ya sabe mucho, las reglas son las reglas-le respondió Neji.

-Pero podríamos hacer una acepción, solo esta vez.

-Si no quieres hacerlo tú, lo haré yo-luego de decir esto, Neji corrió en dirección donde estaba Kiba.

Al día siguiente, muy cerca del parque se encontró a Kiba muerto, su perro no estaba junto a el y en su cuerpo había rastros de algún tipo de ahogamiento. Esta muerte fue declarada como un accidente, ya que se supuso que había caído al lago que estaba allí cerca.


End file.
